Dark Thoughts
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: Jason's thoughts in a poem about losing someone he holds dear. 2nd Part is up... Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is just a poem that goes with the fic I'm writing, it's starting out with Jason's POV and goes on from there. I don't own Power Rangers, never have, never will, wish I did, but I don't, I'm just playing with them like I do with all the stuff I'm into. Don't sue me! Author cowers in a dark corner and seems to blend into the black wall paper

It's so funny...  
Life just seems to pass you by,  
And by the time you realize it,  
It's gone...I didn't see it coming...  
One phone call from my best friend,  
And I was on my journey back home...  
Or was I?Most of the gang from high school was there...  
Kim and Trini were gone,  
Tommy...  
He was still in business as the black Dino Thunder ranger...  
Something I could never hope to be...  
Not now...Trey was there...  
All their faces were grim...  
Trey was on the verge of crying...  
My self control was dying...Justin...  
He's a cop in a small town now...  
He said he had bad news...'She was dead when she was found, there's nothing they could do.'Tommy was trying to help,  
He was just as upset as the rest of us...It's so funny how a few little miniscule words...  
Can affect us in such ways...  
From the first words a little baby utters,  
To the last words before death,I didn't ask for her to die...  
I still care...  
I never wanted to leave...  
Lord, why must you torture me?'Jase, don't go insane just yet, there's something we need to tell you.'  
'She has kids... your kids, Jase.'My kids...  
Where are they?  
Who's taking care of them?  
You said she'd been dead for two years now...  
Is it all a lie?Ending Note: Okay, tell me what'cha thinking about it... I happen to believe this should show some of Jason's inner problems, not just confusion. In fact, this makes me depressed... Thank you for any support you show in your reviews... Oh... and may I add... No Flames! 


	2. Light and Dark

Author's Note: Thanks to All the kind people who have reviewed so far. Here's a second part to Dark Thoughts. Once again, I don't own anything but the poem/thoughts yada... yada... yada... Thank you and enjoy!  
  
It's really funny how the minute you think your world has fallen apart...  
A ray of hope somehow makes it's way to you...  
I thought it was all over...  
  
I know they were all upset,  
But they only knew her as a friend,  
I knew her as a wife...

One long drive to a small town in the Central Valley...  
And things seem to clear up into nothing more than a cloudy day...  
  
Justin...  
He brought us to a small trailer...  
It was nothing fancy...  
Just an average beat up trailer,  
With Nirvana blasting from speakers half my size,  
And three bikes padlocked to the gate...  
  
"Jase, don't expect a huge welcome... They've seen a lot of hate..."  
  
A small kid opened the door and yelled for someone named Jay...  
An older boy...  
He looked like me...  
Almost an exact clone if you took away the scars and the vivid red hair...The look on his face...  
It was one of hatred...  
Not for me,  
For Justin,  
For everyone who had it easier...  
  
He was no stranger to pain...  
  
"Jason, this is your son... She named him after you..."  
  
After me...  
Am I all that great?  
Should a kid that's fought harder than I ever could,  
Be named...  
After me?  
  
A girl around the same age...  
12... 13... Give or take a year...  
She came up behind the other two...  
God... She looked just like her...I can hardly look those kids in the eye...  
Pain... Hate... Fear...  
A cruel world hath forsaken their lives...I blame myself...  
I'm sure Tommy feels the same way...  
He always tried to look out for everyone else...  
  
The boy who looks like me...  
He knows something no one else does...  
Justin thinks it might be about their mother...  
  
I can't be sure...  
He's really small for his age...  
The girl is a lot stronger looking...  
  
Justin says the kid can fight as well as me or better...  
I can only give it time...  
  
Pain... Hate...Fear... Love... Despair... Loss...  
Every emotion seems to emit from his eyes...  
Every emotion except for joy... happiness...  
  
It doesn't make sense anymore...  
I can only try my best...  
If I can't be a father to them...  
I will be their friend...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this one sounds a little bad compared to the first... I'm really trying my best... Just trying to get frustrations out of my mind! smiles feebly you know the drill, read and review... Oh and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!!! YAY! 


End file.
